


His Little Girl

by jamespotterthefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotterthefirst/pseuds/jamespotterthefirst
Summary: James and Lily Potter survive to have more children.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 12





	His Little Girl

He was doing an excellent job watching her that afternoon, until the moment his attention was briefly stolen away by the telephone Lily insisted on having in the house and its loud ringing. It was useless to try and figure out how it worked. It only irritated him and resulted in his using language that Lily disapproved of in front of their children. When the ringing finally stopped, James left the receiver on the counter, certain that it was not in its proper place but not caring much nonetheless. Besides, the only people that could possibly bother with the demonic device were Lily’s parents. He would tell her to call them when she got back with Harry. Hoping he would remember to relay the message, he returned to the den, but she was nowhere to be seen.

For a horrible moment, James felt a cold shard of panic pierce through him, an unavoidable remnant from the miserable war they had finished years ago. But it melted away as as quickly as it had arisen when he reminded himself that the worst that could happen was that she would dismantle Lily’s linen closet again. With a grimace, he remembered Lily’s scowl the last time he had let her out of his sight and determined that disheveled sheets were definitely the worst that could happen.

A series of high pitch giggles steered his attention to the kitchen and James was afraid of what he would find. And of course, she did not disappoint. She was _his_ daughter after all.

“Daddy, look!” she cried happily, gesturing at the mess of pots and pans surrounding her. “I changed the kitchen for Mum. Do you think she will like it?”

James chuckled, careful to sidestep a colorful cereal bowl Harry was particularly fond of. “Dunno, love,” he said, wondering how she managed to create such a disaster in only five minutes. He shook his head to himself almost immediately, deciding it was impressive rather than worrying. “Remember how she reacted when you refolded everything in the closet?”

Her face lit up with the memory. “Yeah!” she shouted excitedly. “She told me she loved it! But she also told me I should let Daddy give it a go.”

“Yeah, I remember that,” James muttered sourly, dropping into a chair. “Well, your mum and Harry will be back any minute now. Do you want to help me clean this up?”

She giggled. “I already cleaned, silly.”

James raised his eyebrows, attempting but failing to give her a stern look. In the end, he grinned and shook his head. “All right, well, d’you want to make tea, then?”

“You’ve got a wand, make it yourself,” she replied in a very good imitation of her mother. At that, James failed to contain his laughter.

“All right,” he agreed, withdrawing his wand from his pocket. He waved it a few times over the empty teapot on the table before him, satisfied when a small trail of steam escaped from the spout.

“I get to pour it!” she cried, climbing onto one of the chairs.

“Yeah, but you’ve got to be careful,” he warned her, edging forward in his seat in case he needed to stop her from pouring the hot liquid all over herself.

She was hardly listening, her tiny hands already enclosed around the handle. She arched her back to lift the weight of the pot, trembling slightly as she moved it to one of the saucers. It looked as if all her effort was directed at pouring the liquid gracefully, but she still managed to splatter some onto the table. By the time she was done filling up the second saucer, James wondered why Lily continued to trust him with watching the children.

“All done!” she announced, unceremoniously dropping the teapot down on the table. James was quick to flick his wand to stop it from showering them both with pieces of ceramic and scalding tea. “This one’s for you, Daddy,” she told him, unconcerned about the near accident and pushing one of the saucers across the table to him.

Just as James reached out to hold it, however, she pushed all of her body weight into it, sending the saucer flying right at him. Out of sheer instinct, James cursed loudly and lept back in his chair, almost toppling backwards. He was prepared to feel the boiling liquid spill all over his skin but, to his utter amazement, he felt no pain, just the weight of the saucer on his lap. When he looked down, there were no traces of liquid anywhere.

She snorted with laughter.

“It was— How did you— But—” he started, flabbergasted.

“Magic, daddy!” she said as form of explanation.

Realization slowly started to dawn on him, particularly when he remembered all the forms of accidental magic he had performed at her age. As his daughter continued to laugh, however, he was also struck by the memory of all the non-accidental instances he used magic to frighten his mother as well. He narrowed his eyes at her, but just like before, the edges of his lips quivered with the threat of a grin.

“You did that on purpose,” he observed.

“Your face was so silly, daddy,” she told him through a fit of giggles.

“Yeah?” he replied, still not relenting a smile. “Well,” he started slowly, “I hope you realize what you’ve started.”

Before his daughter had a chance to ask, he made the roaring sound that always made her shriek with laughter as began to tickle her.


End file.
